


A Rare Moment

by AngelsAvengeMe



Series: Moments [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAvengeMe/pseuds/AngelsAvengeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment between Q and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Moment

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read it here, at my [Tumblr](http://angelsavengeme.tumblr.com/post/37211444813/a-rare-moment).

It was one of those mornings: a very rare time where he and Q woke up together in the same bed, wrapped around each other. 

 

There was always one thing or another that kept them apart in the night. Their hours, Q’s constant insomnia and his own hectic sleep schedule being the biggest offenders. Things just tended to get in the way, but they took what they could get: a lunch date between meetings or a sensual night to themselves after a particularly long mission.

 

He relished in these moments, ones like right now. The way Q’s hair would tickle at his nose and how he would sleep with his mouth open slightly. It was the little things, he had realized, that made him love Q. It wasn’t with an idea or an image; it was the way he over-tipped waiters and chewed at his lip when he was nervous. Silly things that others wouldn’t bat and eyelash at, but here he was, inwardly declaring his love for the genius.

 

He was smitten and he knew it. Only, this time, he found he didn’t care.

 

He wanted to be in love and _be_ loved.

 

Q stirred in his arms, and huffed a small breath, his eyes still closed.

 

“…You know it’s creepy when you do that.”

 

“And what might _that_ be?”

 

“Stare. At me. While I sleep.”

 

He chuckled.

 

“You don’t sound asleep to me.”

 

Q slowly opened his eyes, squinting slightly at the light that leaked in from the skylight.

 

“You’re oh so very funny,” Q said as he started to shift around.

 

He tightened his arms around Q’s slim waist and put his forehead to the back of the bony shoulders. He got a huff of laughter in return.

 

“I’m just reaching for my specs. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

He squeezed harder, causing Q to squeak.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered as he nuzzled the back of Q’s neck. A shiver ran up the younger man’s spine.

He kissed a vertebra, then another and another. He made his way down Q’s spine, his calloused hands rubbing just above the waistband to the genius’ pajama bottoms.

 

“Hnng, James…. I have to be- uh- I have to be to work soon.”

 

“You can be late.” He palmed Q through his bottoms earning him a strangled moan.

 

“I hate you.”

 

He just chuckled in return and repositioned them so he was hovering over the smaller man.

 

Q’s breathing was a strained a little, his face flushed as he looked James straight in the eye.

 

He smiled at Q, and brought a hand up to carefully caress the beautiful face below him.

 

“I love you.”

 

He almost jerked his hand away in surprise. With only years worth of training helping him keep a neutral face.  He hadn’t planned on saying that out loud.

 

He saw Q go slack-jawed and blue eyes widen just a bit.

 

Seconds ticked by, the two of them staring at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

 

“Do y-…,” started Q, quickly clearing his throat to cut himself off.

 

“I… love you too, James.”

 

Q was a horrible liar, so that was why, when he said those words, James knew they were true. No slight crinkle to his right eye and rubbing his lips together. No, it was a look of restrained happiness, with one side of his mouth quirked up and his eyes alight.

 

Q meant it.

 

So he kissed him, long and hard. And if Q had a problem showing up late for work, he didn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! :)


End file.
